Rwby OC Scenario Refuge Escort
by SilberWolfclawRWBY
Summary: This was a Rwby OC Scenario i was asked from a RWBY OC Group on facebook. Hope You Enjoy


Team CORL: after hearing what the atlas leader said...Lenore asks where is the rendezvous point is. while Lenore' is getting her answer, Coral (team leader) devises a plan to help make the escort as successful it can be.. little bit later now knowing where the point is Coral explains her plan. "Lenore and myself will gaurd the refuges escorting them, Rex will take the Atlesain knights, while Oro will take out the white fang members from surprise, that just leaves the grimm and the 2 unknown huntsman to myself and Lenore. Also we have no idea if the huntsman are friend or foe so watch yourself." Lenore asks "What is our formation for guarding the refuges?" Coral responds: "Will be on the sides but you be in front and I'll be in the back" Lenore "understood"...they spring into action (while the plan was being explained they were following the refuges)  
As the team approaches the refuges Coral explains that they are here to help. The refuges start to cheer softly but in there state the dont believe that just a team of students could help. 1 man approaches the team and says "We are starving amd not slept in a couple days there is little hope for us..." Coral Interrupts him "There's more hope than you think will stand guard when you sleep and we can fetch food for you" *Coral looks and Rex and Lenore* "Rex Lenore i need you to stand gourd Oro and i will hunt for food can you do that for me" Rex and Lenore replies "Yes" *oro looks toward Coral, she looks at him and not saying anything he nod's* *Coral than smiles* Coral than turns looks back at the man and says "Lenore and Rex will protect you as me and Oro will get food" *the mans face lights up* he says "thank you."...After that Coral and Oro go out and get food and come back with some small bags of food and a baby deer. The man approaches "this is not enough to feed everyone" Coral explains "you'll have to stretch this out make sure that those who need it most get their share first." He nods an hour passes a luck be on their side they had enough for everyone in small portions as they are sitting around their Coral explains the plan to the man leading the refuges "We are not far from the rendezvous point and tomorrow morning we will b line it there" The man after hearing this sigh's with relife tat hop is still there. As the refuges start to go to sleep the team takes turn on night guard with Lenore taking longer turns.

The next moring everyone start to pack up as quickly as they can Coral notices as they are packing up that the refuges are more engerized then we she saw them first and she smiles knowing that hope has entered their minds. Just before they head out the refuges asked "are we all going to make it" Coral responds "we are going to do our best i cannot guarantee that everyone will make it" the people start to get riled up but the man explains that they should expect this but that doesn't mean we can head out finally everyone going as fast as the can and the plan Coral has planned has commenced as for now Rex and Oro hang in the back while Coral and Lenore are right by the group. A few hour have passed and they are halfway there, then the enemy caught up. The rogue Atlesain knights are the first to appear and not to far the white fang show up. Rex slows down to face the Atlesain knights. And Oro jumps out of sight. as they do Coral mutters to herself "good luck guys just make sure you make it to us"

As the group disappears Rex starts his engagement with the knights. noticing that the white fang are passing him. he smirks knowing that they have no idea that Oro is about to assassinate them. he turn to the knights which have stopped. Rex just noticing that these knights are elite now knowing this he starts to think that he might not make it but he shakes it off and and CHARGES into battle screaming "REX TYPHOON". Sword clash, guns firing and 1 cannon blasting away. an 2 hours pass and the sound of his battlefield ends with the Knights defeated. He ' on 1 knee injured Rex say to himself "Legen-dary " and start to limp towards the point

Not too long after Rex engaged the knights Oro sets his sight s on the White Fang. He then plans his ambush to start the slaughter not too long after that the whits fang racing after the refuges trip over a rope which disappears into the tree's not a second after that the white fan notice that 1 member is missing followed by a deathly scream, the group start to panic not knowing what just happened. Oro than realizes that this patrol is full of new WF members that have very little experience about 15-20 minute later Oro has killed all of them without a scratch they had no idea what was coming for them. Oro then sighs and says "how boring, a waste of my expertise, i wonder if Rex's battle was more fun" *he than grunts*. Or then heads to the point where him and Rex is supposed to meet. As he waits at the rendezvous point for him and Rex he can here the clashing swords and gun fire start to fade, but a 1 hour later passes and Rex has not gotten to the meet up, and Oro starts to worry. He's says to himself "hmm well this is rare but i should go check on him" Oro than head of toward what used to be the sounds of battle on his way there he finds Rex limping toward him. Rex stops in surprised andsays "oh...OH you do care haha, that battle was worth my name, how was yours?" Oro replies with a sigh, Rex "the usual?" Oro "sadly yes, need a hand?" Rex "please." Oro now helping Rex starts to race towards the main rendezvous point

Meanwhile after 3 hours passed the main group is not far from the point, but Coral spots a tail the grimm have started to follow the convoy Coral shouts to Lenore "Grimm spotted!" Lenore looks back noticing the 3 beowulfs in the distant ready's herself. Coral start to defend shooting arrows land some shots, but just she's she ready to fire her next arrow a beowulf comes jumping out of the side of the treeline jump uses her semblance able to jump, spin and put an arrow in the back catching the beowulf off-guard it tumbles on the ground. As the group is still running forwards Lernore spots more beowulfs in front heading toward the refuges she breaks away form the group moving forward toward the grimm, she soon dashes toward the fights one impaling it with her mini lance, them changes the mini lance back to her longsword and swiftly killing the second, to them jump back to the 3rd chomping its head off clearing the path. she rejoins the group an hour passes after the grimm starting trailing them, then the grimm starts to back off and disappear into the woods, Coral shouts to Lenore "they seem to be backing off, but keep a lookout." Lenore "Okay!" As time passes its not dusk and the group can see the shoreline. as they make it. the atlas troops help the refuges and Coral and Lenore gets to sit down but just before the refugee's board the ships the sheer for the team and say give our thanks to the other when they get here. Coral "i will glad to see you made it, Dont ever give up hope life might get dark but theirs always light to help guide you" she the ship filled with the refuges one ship remains to help the team get out as well but its now approaching night time and Rex and Oro haven't made i back yet. Coral starts to worry an the atlas troops start to say they have to leave soon. Lenore speaks"We are not leaving without them" the atlas guard says "fine will give them a few more hours." afew more hours pass and its a little after 8pm the guard says "we have to leave now." as Coral starts to think that the did not make it, Lenore starts to hear footsteps fprom the treeline. Lenore shouts to Coral "Footsteps coming form over there." Coral turns around as Lenroe get here ready weapon as the footsteps come out form the shadows its Rex and Oro. Coral fills with tears seeing that they are alive Lenore sheaths her weapon Rex says "Oro really does care hahaha" Oro *shakes his head and smirks*as the atlas soldiers help Rex onto the ship, Oro asks "did we succeed" Coral replies "yes" as the rest of the team boards the ship. while heading to Vacuo Rex Boast his battle with the Rouge Elite Knights to the refuges and troops as well as his team Rex now claims to be the new legendary Warrior/huntsman Rex Typhoon then he shouts "REX TYPHOON!" Oro sits with jealously, Lenore cheers on Rex, but Coarl ponders and thinks to herself we never say the 2 huntsman...oh well we survived for know" as they sail to Vacuo.


End file.
